Dicionário dos Insultos
by Mily McMilt
Summary: [COMPLETA] Envolve Rony e Hermione, Harry e Gina, poemas, risos, vermelho, brigas, um trabalho de Estudo dos Trouxas e uma autora MUITO metida.
1. Trailler

**Há males que vem para o bem,**

**Há coisas simples que podem transformar...**

- Na aula de hoje, vamos nos aprofundar nos livros trouxas, ah sim, os trouxas, como vocês sabem, tem uma literatura bem interessante, deixe-me mostrar isso daqui, - disse ele com emoção pegando um livro grosso em cima da mesa – sim, sim, isso é um livro de poesias! Muito interessantes se querem saber, os trouxas tem muitos poetas e o trabalho de vocês para o próximo mês será montar alguma poesia e traze-la pra recitar em aula!

**Um trabalho de sala em uma apresentação na frente do colégio inteiro!**

- Bem classe! Fico muito feliz em dizer que eu falei com o professor Dumbledore! E vocês vão se apresentar na frente da escola toda! Não é maravilhoso? – Disse o Professor com um sorriso no rosto; bem, não se podia dizer o mesmo da turma: Parvati Pátil estava em estado de choque junto com a amiga Lilá Brown, Neville Longbottom estava prestes a passar mal devido a ter empalidecido rapidamente, Rony e Harry olhavam um ao outro, trocando olhares assustados, Hermione estava perplexa, Dino Thomas e Simas Finnegan estavam encarando o professor com um olhar de incredibilidade; sim! Era assim que a turma da Grifinória recebia uma notícia tão animada assim! (caros leitores; lê-se tão ironicamente)

**Mas o que será que pode acontecer durante alguns meses?**

- Harry, eu acho que os outros estão pegando pesado demais com você... você realmente é o mais próximo de um melhor amigo que eu já tive e... e eu vou ficar do seu lado!

Inspirador né?

**... talvez algumas pessoas descubram que com uma garota em TPM não se brinca...**

Depois, ela somente dá um sorrisinho debochado para ele, que estava se contorcendo de dor, vira-se e sai com Neville e Harry nos seus calcanhares olhando-a abismados... também, não é todo o dia que se vê Draco Malfoy levando um chute naquele lugar.

**... talvez se descubra que o verdadeiro amor pode estar debaixo do seu nariz...**

Vamos simplificar as emoções que passavam pela cabeça dele; ele estava totalmente feliz por voltar a ser amigo dela, mas extremamente triste por nunca poder ser mais do que isso e abraçando ela naquele momento, ele sentiu que estava ganhando e ao mesmo tempo perdendo, estranho não?

**ou talvez só para fazer ciúme mesmo...**

- Estou pensando em aceitar a proposta de Padma... – Começou ele.

**...talvez descubram grandes emoções...**

- Eu estou apaixonado pela Mione. – Disse ele rápido.

- Pode repetir, por favor? – disse ele tirando os olhos da vassoura e encarando o amigo.

- Eu. Estou. Apaixonado. Pela. Hermione. – Disse ele fazendo pausa entre as palavras.

**Atédescubrirem que a verdadeira felicidade...**

- Harry. – Ela colocou sua mão no ombro dele.

- Gina? – Ele virou depois que sentiu a mão no seu ombro.

- Bem eu... eu... – Ela começou a falar só que por um momento tudo que conseguia ver eram aquelas duas esmeraldas que ele tinha no lugar dos olhos.

- Gina... Por que, afinal, você está aqui? Tão perto assim eu posso acabar cometendo um erro.

- É esse mesmo erro que eu estou prestes a cometer. – ela respondeu.

**pode estar em um banho de chuva...**

- Eu te amo. – Disse ele simplesmente depois de beijá-la.

- Você não sabe há quanto tempo eu quero ouvir isso, pois pra mim, sempre foi assim. – Ela disse e os dois ficaram abraçados na chuva.

**Talvez descubram que através de um poema, podemos expressar os verdadeiros sentimentos...**

Ele fez uma pausa e Draco Malfoy se controlava para não rir, assim como outros alunos da sonserina. Também, não é todo dia que o Neville se declara abertamente para uma garota.

**Ou até consigam entender que nunca se duvida de instintos femininos...**

- Harry! Eu disse pra você nunca duvidar da intuição feminina. – Disse Gina puxando o garoto e imitando o casal de amigos.

- Bem... isso eu já aprendi. – Disse ele olhando para o casal de amigos perplexo. – E eu que achava que aqueles dois nunca dariam certo... Gina, você não quer substituir a Trelawney?

**Mas uma coisa que eles certamente vão aprender...**

**É que sempre podemos confiar em poemas de amor... principalmente os sinceros!**

_Uma coisa que nem recitar um dicionário dos insultos pode fazer,_

_É me fazer parar de gostar de você_

**DICIONÁRIO DOS INSULTOS; **

**Coming Soon!**


	2. Brigas, Poeta, Raiva, Vergonha, Vermelho

**Bem, aqui estou eu!  
eu pretendia postar essa fic amanhã, mas como eu não tinha nada pra fazer, eu fiquei corrigindo erros de gramática e da trama, então ela ficou pronta para ser postada!  
Bem, sem mais delongas, aí vai ela!**

* * *

_Dicionário dos Insultos  
Fic by Mily McMilt_

_Capítulo 1_

* * *

_Brigas, Poetas, Raiva, Vergonha, Vermelho._

- Rony! Você é Abominável! Você não podia ter dito aquilo à garota! Onde já se viu... – Bem, começamos com uma das clássicas frases, discussões do Rony Weasley e da Hermione Granger pela manhã, tarde ou noite, qualquer horário é bem vindo, bem, não é muito bem vindo para os que presenciam a situação.

Vamos ressaltar o motivo da discussão, ele brigou com uma primeiranista.

- Mione! Ah, pára de ser assim vai! Eu não fiz por querer você sabe! O que você faria se a menina fizesse uma azaração errada e ainda por cima, ela pegasse na em você? – Rony tentando se defender, mas de modo impossível, como se já não fosse bom para os presentes na situação ouvir isso todo o santo dia, não, pior nem em dia santo é TODO O DIA MESMO!

- Rony, Mione parem, por favor. – Uma tentativa em vão do sujeito chamado Neville Longbottom. Será que o avisamos do que está por vir? Não, não, vamos deixar que ele descubra sozinho.

- NEVILLE FECHA A BOCA! – Isso, uma coisa que os dois combinam: gritar com os outros!

- Gente, o Neville não fez por mal! Ele está é certo! Isso sim! Vocês não param de brigar um minuto, são dois abusados, abusados da nossa boa vontade! – Eis a nossa defensora de fracos e oprimidos, Gina Weasley.

- Ah Gina, nem vem, não brigamos todos os dias! – Defendeu-se Rony.

- Não... Imagina! – Disse Harry Potter que estava tentando se concentrar em um livro para a aula de feitiços... Conclusão: tentativa inútil. – Quando, eu repito, QUANDO vocês vão se acertar?

- Ah Harry, eu realmente não tenho culpa se ele é um maníaco rude e egocêntrico – Disse Hermione, gerando, obviamente, uma nova discussão.

- Rude? EU? Hermione é fácil pra você falar não é? Você é uma arrogante! Isso sim! – Rebateu Rony, aumentando a discussão.

- AH MEU DEUS, eu vou EMBORA DAQUI! – Disse Harry, e juntamente com ele, Gina também saiu da sala, deixando dois "amigos" totalmente embaraçados, vermelhos, não, não, rubros.

Rapidamente, vendo que toda a sala comunal estava olhando a "pequena" discussão dos dois, cada um vira para um lado diferente, Rony, precisamente, foi atrás de Harry. E Hermione, certamente foi para o seu dormitório ficar totalmente, morta, não... eu disse morta? Não, viva, constrangida, com vergonha, pois, segundo ela "onde já se viu uma monitora ficar discutindo em plena sala comunal?".

Harry e Gina foram em direção ao salão principal, vendo que, talvez, conseguissem comer alguma coisa, mas de uma coisa se sabe, eles não foram calados:

- Sério Gina, esses dois não se controlam mesmo! – Disse Harry tentando esfriar a cabeça.

- Harry, um dia essa briga ainda acaba em casamento... aqueles dois se amam! Só podem... Brigam desse jeito! – Concluiu Gina.

- Nisso eu posso até apostar, esses dois realmente se amam! – Disse Harry com um tom notável de sarcasmo.

- Harry, nunca subestime a intuição feminina! – Disse Gina rindo e indo falar com uns amigos da corvinal, enquanto Harry sentava na mesa, ao lado do Simas Finnegan, um dos nossos coadjuvantes, e começa a comer purê de batatas.

Depois de certo tempo, em que, Harry estava se divertindo com as pessoas a sua volta; totalmente esquecido do ocorrido, chega a única pessoa capaz de lembrá-lo.

- Harry? – Disse uma voz que Harry conhecia muito bem.

- Rony? Cansou de brigar com a Hermione e veio me frustrar falando mal dela né? – Harry respondeu friamente.

- Na verdade, eu vim me desculpar! Só que Harry, a culpa também não é minha, eu faço uma coisa errada e ela tem de me criticar! Eu não agüento mais Harry! – Disse Rony, sentando-se ao lado dele e servindo-se de um monte de carne de porco.

- Hum... Por que você não fala com ela? – Sugeriu Harry, inutilmente.

- Falar o quê? – Perguntou a anta do Rony que não raciocina rápido.

- FALAR COM ELA, DROGA! – Disse Harry, largando violentamente a colher cheia de purê de batatas e saindo da mesa – Ah, e não me procure mais nas horas de refeições tá Rony? Desse jeito eu fico anêmico!

E realmente, magro de um jeito que só ele é, ainda por cima deixa ele anêmico... o que os leitores vão pensar?

Depois que Harry saiu, ele deixou para trás um salão comunal curioso e um Rony sussurrando "desperdício de purê de batatas!"

Mais tarde naquele dia:

- Harry! Eu te falei milhares de vezes pra não se estressar com a gente, a culpa é minha se o Rony é tão... – Hermione, que já saíra do dormitório, estava falando com Harry, que tentava novamente e inutilmente ler o livro de feitiços.

- HERMIONE! Que droga! Pára! Me deixa! Eu não agüento mais essas brigas! – disse ele jogando o livro longe e saindo batendo o pé para o dormitório masculino deixando uma Hermione muito vermelha e um grande mistério: vermelha de vergonha ou de raiva? Bem vamos descobrir quando alguém se aproxima da Hermione rubra:

- Hei! O que o Harry tem? Ele quase acertou aquele livro em mim... – Disse o corajoso Neville, vamos ver qual será a reação da nossa Hermione rubra:

- CALA A BOCA NEVILLE! Que droga! O Harry ainda me paga! – ela falou numa raiva bem explícita e saiu batendo o pé deixando um Neville duvidoso: "o que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?".

* * *

No dia seguinte, Harry estava um pouco mais calmo; Hermione não mudara nada, Rony andava cabisbaixo, Neville andava muito atrás de Hermione com medo de um próximo ataque de raiva e Gina, bem, a nossa defensora de fracos e oprimidos ria da situação.

- Bem Gina, eu espero que você possa me dizer o que é tão engraçado assim, não? – Perguntou Hermione, ainda com muita raiva em cada palavra que dizia.

- Bem, Mione, fofa, eu sei que você 'tá irritadinha, mas vocês têm aula de estudos dos trouxas e estão andando na direção contrária. – Disse ela.

- AHHH... 'tá... certo... obrigada – Disse Hermione vermelha, agora de vergonha, andando rápido sendo seguida por Harry, Neville e Rony.

Depois de chegarem na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas, o professor começou a falar:

- Na aula de hoje, vamos nos aprofundar nos livros trouxas, ah sim, os trouxas, como vocês sabem, tem uma literatura bem interessante, deixe-me mostrar isso daqui, - disse ele pegando um livro grosso em cima da mesa – sim, sim, isso é um livro de poesias! Muito interessantes se querem saber, os trouxas tem muitos poetas, sim, sim e o trabalho de vocês para o próximo mês será montar algumas poesias e traze-las pra recitar em aula!

A cena a seguir foi muito engraçada; todos os alunos olhavam estupefatos para o professor, alguns pensavam em falar alguma coisa, mas logo após desistiam.

- Bem, sendo assim, estão dispensados! Até a semana que vem! – Disse o professor animado.

Os alunos foram se retirando aos poucos, todos comentando o tipo de poesias que iriam escrever, essas coisas, deixando para trás quatro alunos que pareciam esquecer que tinham brigado;

- Bem, vai ser bem legal fazer poesias... – Disse Hermione em voz um pouco baixa.

- Claro que vai Mione! – Disse Rony sarcástico – onde, eu pergunto, ONDE o professor estava com a cabeça ao nos fazer isso!

- Ah Rony, deixa vai, é só recitar um monte de versos idiotas e sem sentido e pronto! – Disse Harry.

- Vocês dois não têm romantismo! – Disse Hermione, virando-se para Neville depois. – E você Neville, o que acha?

- Eu? Acho que sou tímido demais para re-recitar em público. – Disse ele envergonhado.

- Ah Neville, se for por isso nós treinamos! – Disse a garota sorridente – Nós dois podemos treinar um para o outro e também, para Rony e Harry, eles não vão se importar!

- Claro que não! – disse Harry.

- Obrigado... – agradeceu o garoto envergonhado.

* * *

**N/A: o que acharam do cápítulo? o.O  
ah, pra avisar que a fic vai ser bem curta tá gente, vai ter uns 5 capítulos no máximo.  
xDD  
respondendo alguns reviews:**

mih ciccone: haha, valeu por comentar no trailler mih ;D  
eu concordo plenamente ctg, tu acha mesmo que eu tenho comentários ótimos?  
-toda emocionada- brigada!  
Beijos

miaka: oieee, que bom que vc gosto da preview!  
bem, aqui está a fic! espero que você goste!  
bjooos

Rê: gosto msmo do trailler? que booommm xD  
bem, aqui está a fic! bjooos

Naty Gryffindor: curiosa?  
aqui está o primeiro capítulo pra te deixar mais curiosa!  
vc acha mesmo que parece trailler de cinema? o.O -olhos brilhando-  
Bem, já q tá morrendo de vontade aqui está  
xDDD  
beijos

**então todos os adorados leitores; deixem reviews para a minha pessoa e leiam também a minha outra fic;  
Ironias do Destino: auge da força, é uma T/L  
bem propaganda nunca é demais...  
beijos  
**


	3. De repente, amor!

_Dicionário dos Insultos  
by Mily McMilt_

_Capítulo 2

* * *

_

_De repente, amor!_

Havia se passado uma semana após o anúncio do Professor Dingle, sim, sim!O nome do professor de Estudo dos Trouxas. Eles estavam indo, novamente em direção a aula, a passos lentos.

- Bem classe! Fico muito feliz em dizer que eu falei com o professor Dumbledore! E vocês vão se apresentar na frente da escola toda! Não é maravilhoso? – Disse o Professor com um sorriso no rosto; bem, não se podia dizer o mesmo da turma: Parvati Pátil estava em estado de choque junto com a amiga Lilá Brown, Neville Longbottom estava prestes a passar mal devido a ter empalidecido rapidamente, Rony e Harry olhavam um ao outro, trocando olhares assustados, Hermione estava perplexa, Dino Thomas e Simas Finnegan estavam encarando o professor com um olhar de incredibilidade; sim! Era assim que a turma da Grifinória recebia uma notícia tão animada assim! (caros leitores; lê-se tão ironicamente)

Bem, pode-se dizer que depois de um tempo o professor voltou a falar, e obviamente meio desapontado, pois esperava, com certeza, uma salva de palmas... louco, ele não?

- Bem, então, vocês vão ter um prazo maior... Dois meses! E vai valer uma nota para TODAS as matérias... – Bem, eu acho que o Professor Dingle se irritou brevemente, acho que ele nunca foi jovem, mas quem se importa tanto com a opinião de uma simples autora?

Bem, vamos parar de escrever sobre crises existenciais e vamos passar para três jovens de dezesseis anos e uma jovem de dezessete que conversavam sobre a aula que se passou.

- Hum, por que o Dingle não é professor de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas? Ele sumia até o final do ano, ou seja, até a gente se apresentar ele já havia sumido! – Disse Rony sorrindo, mas os outros faziam ao contrário.  
Nota: As coisas que o Rony diz sempre são totalmente sem graça e também nunca merece nem um breve sorriso, portanto se você, leitor, riu do escrito acima, por favor, ligue para o 0800 e peça uma vaga no hospício mais perto.

Bem, voltando à narrativa dos quatro jovens:

- Rony! Não fale assim de um professor! – Hermione o repreendeu.

- Ah Hermione! Fica quieta porque você mal pode esperar pro Snape sair do cargo de DCAT! – Disse Rony.

- Rony não é verdade... – Bem, o resto vocês podem adivinhar sim?

Isso! Cem pontos para quem disse que a partir da frase acima começou uma discussão seguido por um "Vai começar de novo, quer tomar chá no Hagrid, Neville?" por parte do Harry e não se preocupe, se você não acertou er... Bem, vão ter muitas outras chances de ganhar cem pontos ao decorrer da minha brilhante narração!

_Modéstia à parte, claro._

Enquanto isso os dois monitores começavam a berrar em plenos pulmões pelos corredores, sim, sim, os dois monitores não? Realmente se a nossa querida Minnie os visse agora, hum, uma hora de sermão é o bastante não? Eu realmente não sei, se bem que sou eu quem decide o destino deles... bem, enquanto os dois se amavam demais, (lê-se amavam ironicamente) Harry e Neville estavam indo para a cabana do nosso querido meio-gigante Rúbeo Hagrid tomar chá e não comer biscoitos!

Bem, acho que qualquer um em sã consciência não comeria os biscoitos do Hagrid... Mas mesmo assim, os nossos nobres e corajosos personagens foram até a cabana do guarda-caça encontraram duas adoráveis senhoritas; Gina Weasley e Luna Lovegood, esta última por incrível que pareça não estava usando nenhum de seus acessórios incrivelmente, hum, _diferentes_. As duas estavam bem animadas conversando com Hagrid quando os dois chegaram e logo já estavam todos rindo, bebendo o chá de ervas (?) e comendo alguma coisa que o Hagrid chamou de "fresquinho! Direto da pele deles...", mas não pareciam se importar tanto, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco...

- Harry! Você não vai acreditar no que a Hermione me disse... – Alguém entrou pela porta da casa do Hagrid.

CEM PONTOS PARA QUEM DISSE QUE É O RONY!

Eu disse que haveriam mais chances de ganhar pontos, não?

Bem, mas segundos depois, nem Harry, nem Gina, nem Neville nem Luna estavam na cabana, eles tinham tratado de se mandar assim que Rony pronunciou a primeira sílaba do nome "Hermione". Bem, eles, pelo menos são inteligentes, me dá uma pena do Hagrid que ficou sobrando e por ser grande não consegue se esconder!

Bem, vamos passar a parte da desgraça do Hagrid e passar a parte da desgraça do Neville; sim, sim, pra quem adivinhou! O Neville foi a primeira pessoa que a Mione achou... hum, não posso deixar de sentir pena dele, tipo, a Hermione normalmente fala mal do Rony com palavras, bem, difíceis demais para a compreensão e raciocínio dele.

Enquanto Harry e Gina? Bem os dois conseguiram fugir... e bem a tempo... o que não seria do Harry se não fosse o mapa do Maroto? Ele, realmente, não seria o Harry Potter! (¬¬"") Ok, ok, eu exagerei, mas de qualquer forma, o Harry não seria grande coisa sem o mapa do Maroto.

Uma salva de palmas para os GRANDES, perfeitos, marotos.

Vamos continuar essa narrativa:

Harry e Gina haviam se escondido bem atrás da estátua da mulher com um olho só, nem se preocupando se alguém estava por perto; abriu a passagem para Hogsmeade e os dois foram, mas não em silêncio, dizendo milhões e milhões de palavrões (censurados), insultos, mil e uma forma de descrever os dois.

Quando viram já estavam no porão da Dedosdemel, aproveitaram e pegaram a capa de invisibilidade do Harry (que ele fora obrigado a carregar sempre com ele) e foram andando invisíveis (não diga!) para o Três Vassouras.

Quando os dois viram estavam rindo de se acabar, atraindo todos os olhares do bar para eles e quando perceberam que todas as atenções do bar estavam neles, riram mais ainda.

Realmente, pensem meus caros, amados e idolatrados leitores, o que vocês fariam no lugar das pessoas que tentavam tomar ou comer alguma coisa em paz?

Bem, os dois logo saíram dali e começaram a andar por Hogsmeade, nem aí pra capa de invisibilidade, nem aí pro tio Voldie, nem aí se estavam ilegalmente (ok, ilegalmente é um tanto forte, digamos então fora do horário) em Hogsmeade, só queriam distância dos problemas.

E lá estavam eles, deitados na grama numa colina logo após a casa dos Gritos, olhando as nuvens que se formavam naquele lindo dia de sol.

- Harry... – A nossa cara Gina começou a frase.

- Gina? – Um dos nossos protagonistas tirou os olhos das nuvens e virou para a garota, que sorria para ele. Naquele momento, Harry percebeu como Gina estava linda, com os cabelos ruivos sobre o rosto, cobrindo parte dos olhos doces, que adquiriam uma cor indescritível sob o sol. Enfim, ele estava abobado por ela.

De repente, os dois foram se aproximando cada vez mais um do outro, mesmo com a vozinha na consciência do Harry _"Ela é a irmã do Rony" _e Gina na consciência dela _"Eu tenho namorado"._ SIMMMM, antes que a pobre autora esqueça a Gina, nessa época namora do Dino Thomas.

Esquecendo o mundo que os rodeava, eles se beijaram.

- Eu não... – disse Gina entre lágrimas saindo dali chorando, soluçando, etc e um Harry com a consciência dizendo, apitando "Eu estou apaixonado pela Gina"

* * *

N/A: ooow, grandes revelações xD  
nha, obrigado pelos reviews, foram por causa deles que eu postei mais cedooo xP continuem deixando reviews que eu prometo postar antes de sexta!  
nha, nha, vamos aos reviews de pessoas totalmente caridosas que deixaram pra mim!

BaBi Evans: nha,quebom que gostou xD!  
sim, sim, R/Hr e H/G os melhores casais!  
aqui está o próximo capítulo para aumentar a sua curiosidade sobre o que acontece depois ;D  
bjoos

Naty Gryffindor: vc acha mesmo? - olhos brilhando - nossa, eu não tô acostumada com elogios rsrsrsrsrs  
aham, que bom que vc concorda cmg, ah e dei uma olhada na sua fic, é mtoooo meigaaa, gostei mtoo viu?  
axo que deixei review pra vc - tentando lembra - bem, se não deixei pode me repreender!  
beijooooooooos ;D

miaka: oiiiiii,  
bem, espero que vvc tenha gostado do capp, viuu? o.O  
é bem, o Rony AINDA não bate no Neville por ciúmes, por enquanto ele nem sabe direito o que sente...  
mas isso era pra eu deixar vcs descobrirem SOZINHOS; nha, nha, segredo viu? xD  
brigado pela review!  
beijoooos ;)

Ane Malfoy: Ane Malfoy, fiquei MTOOOO feliz cm seus elogios  
nha, que bom que vc tá gostando da fic viuuu? deixa uma autora mtoo feliz, ainda por cima cm seu comentário ;)  
ha, que bommm q vc gosto do trailler (eu amo mtooo os traillers sabe? uma completa viciada!)  
e espero que curta a fic, eu gostei muito de escrevê-la.

Bruna Granger Potter: como eu disse pra Ane ali em cima, eu sooo completamente, totalmente viciada em TRAILLERS, acho que foi por isso que, Segundo vocês, consegui fazer um trailler chamar atenção ;D  
sei lá, vocês dizem, eu acredito!  
bem, Não precisa mais aguardar, o próximo capp está AQUI!

**bem pessoas, eu amei muito escrever esse cap, sério mesmo, o próximo capp é gigante (pelo menos que eu me lembre) pq eu não vo pode atualiza no fim de semana.  
a atualização é sexta ouviram? na verdade, é leram, mais dexa quieto!  
obrigada a todos os elogios, leiam também Ironias do Destino que foi atualizada hoje também,  
como eu já disse, propaganda nunca é demais, e pra facilitar a vida dessas pessoinhas, é só clicar lá em cima,  
no meu profile, daí tu vai lá e clica na fic Ironias do Destino: auge da força ;D  
beijoooos, esperoo que esse cap tenha agradado aos meus amados e adorados leitores  
)  
**


	4. Hum Amigos?

_Dicionário dos Insultos  
by Mily McMilt_

_Capítulo 3

* * *

_

_Hum... amigos?_

Bem, digamos que a única pessoa que pôde, naquele momento, ajudar Harry fora Hermione, encare que de uma forma ela não estava mais brigando com o Rony e estava ajudando Harry escondido de todos.

Bem, vamos ver as razões do nosso herói:

Gina não falava mais com Harry e os outros;

Luna olhava Harry de cara feia sempre que ele passava; (agora eu me pergunto, será que ela tem uma queda por Harry? Só eu sei, EU SOU A AUTORA!).

Neville estava toda hora recitando versos, por todos os cantos;

Rony não olhava mais na cara de Harry;

A notícia de que eles se beijaram vazara de alguma forma, mas poucos sabiam.

Então, digamos que o Harry tem que andar acompanhado para onde for, normalmente por Neville e Hermione, os dois durante as aulas e Neville no dormitório por que o nosso coadjuvante Dino Thomas, de alguma forma, quer socar o Harry com as próprias mãos e Neville e Hermione eram um dos poucos membros da AD que ainda falavam com ele, pois segundo a Hermione:

- A culpa também não foi sua Harry, decerto pintou um clima e... Convenhamos, você é um garoto! Tem dezesseis anos, mas com certeza o Rony não entende isso... É nessas horas que a gente sabe quem são os verdadeiros amigos!

E segundo Neville:

- Harry, eu acho que os outros estão pegando pesado demais com você... Você realmente é o mais próximo de um melhor amigo que eu já tive e... E eu vou ficar do seu lado!

Inspirador né?

Pois é, agora vamos passar para a versão do nosso protagonista Rony:

- Ele NÃO tem consideração por mim Hermione, ELE BEIJOU A MINHA IRMÃ! – certo, certo, nas poucas horas que os dois não estão brigando, estão discutindo.

E, realmente, de alguma forma alguma fofoqueira, passou a informação para o nosso antagonista, SIM, a fic não podia deixar de apresentar o antagonista...

TANTANRANRANTANTAAAAAAAN – bater de tambores –

Apresentando o nosso Antagonista; DRACO MALFOY!

Bem, o nosso querido loiro oxigenado Draco Malfoy estava andando calmamente com os dois trasgos que ele chama de amigos quando avista o nosso herói, Harry, e sem perder tempo nenhum, começa a falar com aquela boca grande.

- Potter! Como anda a Weasley? Soube que o namorado dela quer te socar vivo... Mas por que você...

Bem, como sabem, o nosso caro antagonista Malfoy, não consegue calar a boca um minuto sequer e como o nosso herói estava acompanhado por Neville e Hermione, bem, digamos que a Hermione estava um tanto quanto revoltada.

- MALFOY! Ou você cala essa sua boca por bem, ou por mal!

Mione foi se aproximando, cada vez mais perto, ops! Perigo mortal...

PERTO DEMAIS!

Bem, digamos que é um tanto quanto censurada essa cena, mas vamos resumir o seguinte: Hermione finge beijar Malfoy, e quando ela se aproxima um tanto quanto demais, dá um belo chute no meio das pernas dele!

Depois, ela somente dá um sorrisinho debochado para ele, que estava se contorcendo de dor, vira-se e sai com Neville e Harry nos seus calcanhares olhando-a abismados... Também... Não é todo o dia que se vê Draco Malfoy levando um chute naquele lugar.

Como Hogwarts não perde tempo, duas horas depois todos já estavam sabendo do chute que Mione dera em Malfoy e quando ela entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória foi recebida com uma salva de palmas e ainda por cima, enquanto a aplaudiam fez uma reverência engraçada, fazendo todos rirem.

Bem, foi assim por uma semana, Harry e Hermione passando pelo corredor e ela era cumprimentada por Corvinais e Lufa-Lufas e os sonserinos olhavam-na com desprezo e ainda por cima Draco era zoado por um monte de gente:

"Rá, e aí Draco? Apanhou de uma sangue-ruim?"

Quem mais se divertia com a cena fora Rony. Ele tinha voltado a falar com Harry depois do que a Hermione fez, alegando que "Não foi culpa dele, e se Gina tivesse um pingo de bom censo não teria deixado". Mas Harry não podia reclamar, tinha seus amigos de volta e com o incidente do Draco todos haviam esquecido do que ocorrera com ele e Gina.

Mas harry ainda não estava satisfeito, não até conseguir falar com ela, mas, por incrível que pareça ela o andava evitando!

"Harry, você também não pode culpá-la!" Dizia a voz da consciência, ou somente Hermione.

Harry não comentava isso com Rony, achava que já era ruim o bastante pra ele conviver com aquela mudança, antes Gina era amiga deles, era parte da vida deles, agora ela virou uma simples sombra, mas não dos pensamentos de Harry.

Profundo não?

Sim, sim, a autora de vocês adora filosofar, mas quem liga para uma AUTORA?

CHEGA DE CRISES EXISTÊNCIAIS!

Continuando, cada vez que Harry via Gina e Dino (que não haviam terminado o namoro), sentia um frio no estômago, ao mesmo tempo em que o mesmo se revirava, queria ir lá e socar o Dino, mas mesmo assim continha-se e ao mesmo tempo tinha que se concentrar no maldito poema pra aula de estudo dos trouxas... Era demais pra ele, não? Se bem que com as emoções que sentia, ele conseguiria escrever um belo poema de amor, mas isso ao mesmo tempo soaria ridículo, pois bem, ELE NÃO TINHA A MÍNIMA IDÉIA DO QUE ESCREVER.

Mas vamos parar de nos preocupar com o nosso herói e passar um pouco da nossa preciosa atenção para um casal que parecia começar a se entender, não, eu não estou brincando, o "casal" que começou a se entender não eram, nada menos, nada mais do que RONY E MIONE, sim!

Os dois pararam de brigar e ao mesmo tempo eram até gentis um com o outro, o que com certeza deixou metade de Hogwarts com os cabelos em pé e também deixou Padma Pátil, uma garota da Corvinal, irmã gêmea de Parvati, surpreendentemente com muito ciúme, achando que os dois tinham algum tipo de caso, tanto que, ela se declarara para Rony e ele disse que iria _pensar_ no assunto.

Bem leitores, vocês devem estar mesmo surpresos não? Quero dizer, alguma garota se declarou para o Rony? SIM ISSO ACONTECEU MESMO!

Bem, vamos pular para a parte onde o nosso herói, Harry, fica o dia todo perdido em devaneios e infelizmente descobre estar apaixonado pela nossa defensora de fracos e oprimidos, Gina.

Mas, como o compreenderiam? Poderiam eles viver essa paixão? Poderiam ser felizes juntos? Ela largaria Dino, o coadjuvante, para ficar com ele?

Bem, chega de perguntas idiotas e vamos nos concentrar nos atos do herói:

Ele foi até o território proibido, ou seja, o lugar onde Gina estava com Dino.

- Dino, desculpe, mas eu posso conversar com a Gina, só conversar, eu prometo, se você quiser ir junto pode, mas eu preciso falar com ela. – Disse Harry surpreendendo todos a volta.

Depois de se encararem, Dino e Gina levantam e vão junto com Harry a um canto mais afastado do salão, sob o olhar de todos a volta.

- Gina, eu não sei por onde começar, mas... Me desculpe... Podemos ser... Amigos? Como antes? – O nosso herói perguntou com a verdade brilhando em seus olhos, fazendo com que Dino se surpreendesse. – E Dino, eu sei que você nunca vai me perdoar, mas você também podia pelo menos, me desculpar?

Gina e Dino se encararam surpresos, depois os dois sorriram para Harry.

- Claro Harry, eu sempre quis voltar a ser sua amiga como antes... – Disse Gina abraçando Harry.

Vamos simplificar as emoções que passavam pela cabeça dele; ele estava totalmente feliz por voltar a ser amigo dela, mas extremamente triste por nunca poder ser mais do que isso e abraçando ela naquele momento, ele sentiu que estava ganhando e ao mesmo tempo perdendo, que estranho não?

Dino apertou a mão de Harry, mas não estava muito convencido, depois Harry foi sentar perto de Rony e Hermione que o encaravam perplexos, mas para a sorte dele não falaram nada, de repente, um dos nossos protagonistas, Rony, levanta-se e chama Neville, Gina, Dino e Simas, que estavam por perto, e faz uma declaração meio, hum, vocês vão ver:

- Estou pensando em aceitar a proposta de Padma... – Começou ele.

Simplesmente, todos à volta, sem exceções começaram a rir loucamente, atraindo todas as atenções para o local, deixando Rony totalmente constrangido... Não é pra menos, imagina só, Rony com Padma...

_Pausa por motivos técnicos: a autora está rindo e é obrigada a ficar longe do teclado._

- Rony, realmente, você QUER ter alguma coisa com a Padma? – Disse Harry ignorando Lilá e Parvati, que assistiam a cena de longe, amarrarem a cara.

- Bem, não! – Disse ele, o que fez as pessoas riem mais ainda, realmente: Alguém rindo de algo que Rony diz, isso não é normal.

- Então? – Perguntou Hermione que já se recuperara do ataque e estava limpando as lágrimas de riso dos olhos. – O que você vai fazer?

- Hum, essa é uma das poucas chances que eu vou ter na vida de arranjar uma namorada então... – Disse ele simplesmente saindo do quadro do salão comunal. – Da próxima vez que me virem serei um cara amarrado.

- Eu aposto que isso não dura uma semana. – Disse Hermione.

- E eu aposto que não dura cinco dias. – Disse Gina.

- Bem... Conhecendo meu amigo, eu aposto um galeão em três dias. – Disse o nosso Herói.

Como nós temos um câmera man seguindo todos os personagens da trama e não deixamos passar nada, vamos seguir Rony!

Rony vai andando pelo castelo até encontrar sua futura namorada Padma junto com um grupinho de garotas da Corvinal, ele se enche de coragem e vai até ela.

- Olá Padma, posso falar com você? – Perguntou ele com cara de inocente.

- Claro Ron... – Disse ela. Quem ela pensa que é para chamá-lo de um apelido para o apelido?

Depois de se afastarem do grupo de garotas que estavam lá, o Rony se enche de coragem mais uma vez e começa a falar.

- Padma Pátil, gostaria de namorar comigo? – Perguntou ele e segundos depois mal sabia o que estava fazendo.

Ela agarrou ele assim que disse aquelas palavras, depois que eles se afastaram (o que deixou os que passavam pelo o corredor bem, hum, espantados, parecia que estavam engolindo um a cabeça do outro¬¬'') ele respirou fundo e disse.

- É... Acho que é um sim, não? – Disse ele.

- Interprete como quiser, eu vou contar para todo o colégio a novidade! – Disse ela eufórica soltando-se dele e saindo correndo e o nosso caríssimo Rony, suspirou e disse para si mesmo "é acho que sou um cara amarrado agora..." e saiu indo para o salão comunal perante o olhar de muita gente.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – disse Harry, juntamente com os outros, olhando perplexos para Rony, inclusive Hermione.

- Eu achei que fosse pura brincadeira... Ninguém em si namoraria a Padma... Principalmente agora que ela está com aquelas espinhas horríveis... – disse Neville, o fraco e oprimido, no que os amigos concordaram.

- Ok... Eu achei que vocês ficariam "enfim" felizes por mim alguma vez na vida! – disse ele, grosso, e saiu para a escada do dormitório dos meninos.

- Tá bom né? E então? Vamos apostar mais, que dá dois dias... – disse Gina começando a recrutar dinheiro da sala comunal.

- COMPLÔ CONTRA O RONY! – disse Simas, o coadjuvante.

Depois de muitos grifinórios apostarem em quanto tempo iria levar o namoro de Rony e Padma (que agora toda a Hogwarts já sabia.), os cinco amigos (Neville, Harry, Hermione, Gina e Dino) tudo bem, o Dino nem é tão amigo, mas ele anda para onde Gina vai, só para causar ciúme em Harry e o pior é que ele conseguia.

Três dias depois, Rony vai encontrar com Harry e os outros.

- Harry, terminei com a Padma... – começou ele e Harry deu um sorriso vitorioso de "eu ganhei a aposta" enquanto Rony ficava falando e depois que Rony finalmente terminou de falar, podia-se notar Hermione feliz da vida.

- HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! – Ouvia-se alguém gritar ao longe.

- O que é Neville? – perguntou o garoto.

- Bem... Eu terminei o meu poema! – disse o garoto orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Ah é? Eu ainda nem comecei o meu... – disse Harry pronto para ganhar um sermão da Hermione por que só faltava um mês para as apresentações.

- Sabe Harry, nem eu comecei o meu... Estava tão ocupada nesses tempos... – Disse Hermione fazendo todos a olharem perplexos.

- Você o quê? Onde, me digam, onde vocês viram a Hermione não terminar alguma coisa e não esfregar isso na nossa cara? – Perguntou Rony fazendo a garota amarrar a cara.

- Ah não gente! Tava tão legal com vocês não-brigando, agora vai começar de novo, é? – Disse Gina, a defensora de fracos e oprimidos.

- Ah Gina, não vai começar nada, não se preocupe, eu vou falar uma coisa com o professor Dingle... Já volto. – disse Hermione.

Bem, o que podemos dizer da semana que passou:

Hermione e Harry ficavam soterrados nas mesas da Grifinória por que não conseguiam terminar seus poemas, Rony ficava toda a hora implicando com Hermione, mas por incrível que pareça ela não replicava, sumia toda hora com uma desculpa e nosso câmera man não conseguia segui-la.

Muito estranho se querem saber.

Mas vamos ignorá-la, pois Harry está tendo uma crise, ele não consegue mais ficar perto de Gina e Dino sem querer tomar alguma providência, ele confidenciou isso a Hermione e ela afirma serem "os hormônios" da idade só que na minha opinião de autora; Harry está apaixonado.

* * *

**N/A: pessoassss eu postei esse capítulo correndo, mal tive tempo de revisa virammm?  
nem tempo de rê-le xD mas esse cap foi mais enrolações e para todos os não-fãs do Draco Malfoy  
xDDDDDD  
pessoas! eu vou viajar daqui a quinze minutos intommm só volto domingo, que talvez, dependendo dos reviews, eu posso PENSAR em postarr, Brincadeira gente, assim que eu voltar juro que posto  
vamos as reviews respondidas com pressa:**

BaBi Evans: que bom que gostou da minha idéia de ficar me metendo na história...  
fico mtooo feliz que tenha achado cômico, era essa a intensão  
bjooos

.iraa.: nha, que bom q vc tá gostandooo!  
deixa uma autora muitoo feliz xD  
rony e mionee forever mesmooo!  
bjooos

Ane Malfoy: que bomm que gostou do capp  
Sim, sim, eu atualizo rápido mesmo, a fic em si está pronta e betada, só tem 5 caps msmooo...  
200 pontos! VIVAA!  
bjooos

Lilys Riddle: êêê, que bom que gostouu!  
o dinoo que vá pra escanteioooo tbm xD  
aqui está o próximoooo  
bjooos

miaka: oieee  
uhum, só imagine como estão as poesias  
eu não consigo nem pensar que caio na gargalhada  
hauhsuahsuahsua  
valeu por comentar!  
beijooos

Bruna Granger Potter: que bom q vc gosto do cappppp  
e valeu por comentar, o beijo deles era pra se rápido mesmooo  
mas que bomq vc acho fofo!  
fico happy!  
beijooos

.Miss.H.Granger.: é mesmo... POBRE HARRY!  
aguenta as brigas de Mione e Rony? nem o próprio titio Voldie mesmo ;D  
espero q vc tenha gostado do cappp  
beijoooos

Ly Black: oieee valeu por comentaa  
amouu? ficooo MUITOOOO FELIZZZ  
- dança da vitória -  
tens razãooo, a Gina merece msmo o HARRY! o DINO FOI CHIFRADOOOOO  
hsuahsuahs  
curiosa? este aqui é pra te deixar mais ainda  
;D  
beijooos

_e obrigada a todos que lêem a fic e não comentam, mas eu acho que deviam comentar tá? próximo capítulo é o penúltimo e o maisss fofoooooo!  
beijoooos e deixem reviews para a minha pessoa!  
e espero que tenham gostado do chute da Mione do Draco... eu amei escrever essa parte!  
beijooos a todoooos amados e adorados leitoooresss!  
;D_


	5. Felicidade Instantânea

**Nha... OI PESSOAS!  
xDDDD  
escutem, ou melhor, leiam: ESSE É O PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO O PRÓXIMO É O ÚLTIMOOO  
Obrigado pelas reviewsssss, tão mi fazendo muiiiiitoooo feliz hsuahsuahsuahuahsa**_

* * *

_

_Dicionário dos Insultos_  
by Mily McMilt

_Capítulo 4_

* * *

_Felicidade Instantânea_

Bem, o que dizer das duas últimas semanas antes da grande "apresentação" no salão principal?

Estavam todos nervosos, não paravam de andar para lá e para cá, "pretendiam cavar um buraco no chão" era o que os alunos de outras séries falavam quando passavam.

Hermione estava, no entanto, mais nervosa do que o habitual, quando alguém perguntava como andava seu poema ela ficava doida e dizia coisas sem sentido, algo como "declarar" e uma palavra feia com "m", mas o mais estranho foi Harry que não parava de pegar uma folha de papel na mão e ver como estava; Neville estava mais feliz cada dia que passava, Luna Lovegood voltara a se aproximar dos amigos fazendo todos rirem com suas bobagens.

Rony, bem, Rony andava mais estranho do que nunca e o flagramos numa conversa com Harry no dormitório masculino:

- Harry, eu preciso te falar uma coisa! – Disse Rony assustando Harry que lustrava sua Firebolt.

- Diga, Rony. – Disse ele fazendo pouco caso.

- Eu estou apaixonado pela Mione. – Disse ele rápido.

- Pode repetir, por favor? – disse ele tirando os olhos da vassoura e encarando o amigo.

- Eu. Estou. Apaixonado. Pela. Hermione. – Disse ele fazendo pausa entre as palavras.

Instantaneamente Harry refletiu e depois deu um sorriso para ele.

- Fale com ela. – disse simplesmente.

- O quê? Falar... Mas ela me odeia... – disse ele como se não estivesse compreendendo.

- Isso Rony, diga pra ela que você se apaixonou... – disse Harry.

- Dá pra falar mais baixo! Não quero que os outros escutem... – disse Rony irritado.

- Bem Rony, eu acho que seria legal falar com ela, por que ela anda estranha também... E quando você parou de namorar a Padma, ela simplesmente ficou feliz. – Disse Harry, o herói.

- Bem... Eu não consigo! – disse ele. – e se eu... Já sei Harry! OBRIGADO!

E saiu do dormitório todo feliz, deixando um Harry totalmente confuso que voltara a lustrar a vassoura.

Mais tarde Harry desceu para a sala comunal e encontrou duas pessoas discutindo: Dino e Gina.

- Chega Dino! Eu não agüento mais fingir que gosto de você! Toda a vez que eu quero terminar você não deixa! EU NÃO TE AGÜENTO MAIS! ACABOU E DEU! – Gina, a defensora de fracos e oprimidos estava berrando aos máximos pulmões depois ela saiu correndo para o dormitório, que fez Dino virar-se e ver quem estava por ali, até que ele avistou o nosso herói.

- Você... – disse Dino apontando para Harry. – Você!

Dino avançou para Harry, que conseguiu pegar a varinha bem a tempo, e quando Harry estava quase sendo socado, gritou: _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!

Bem, um Dino parado foi o que aconteceu depois.

- Harry... O quê? – disse Mione que acabara de entrar pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- ELE me atacou e me disse que era por minha causa de que e Gina haviam terminado! – disse Harry na defensiva.

- É... mas não... 'tá, some daqui se não vai ganhar uma detenção! – disse ela autoritária.

- Já fui... Já fui! – disse Harry saindo pelo retrato.

Harry ficou muito feliz naquele final de dia, ele agora tinha uma chance com Gina.

Mas na semana que passou (uma antes das apresentações) Gina não falara com ninguém, estava distante, quando falavam com ela, meio que não ouvia, ficava muito avoada. Enquanto Hermione e Rony procuravam passar o mínimo de tempo juntos, procuravam se evitar deixando Harry sozinho, bem, sozinho não, mas junto com Neville e Luna.

- Harry, você ouviu falar do _Dinocassana Minguante _(N/A: Sim eu inventeiisso!)não? Ele aparece na lua minguante e... – Luna falava.

- Luna, eu vou dar uma volta. – Disse Harry.

- Mas... está chovendo... – Disse ela como se não compreendesse.

- Ah... mas deixa, eu vou. – Disse ele saindo pela porta do saguão e deixando a chuva grossa de início de primavera cair em si.

Nesse mesmo instante Gina estava andando quando encontrou Luna.

- Onde está Harry? – Perguntou a menina decidida.

- Está tomando banho de chuva. – Respondeu Neville.

- Bem... eu vou falar com ele. – Disse ela.

Gina estava andando absorta em pensamentos: ainda gostava de Harry, nisso ela tinha certeza, mas... Será que ele ainda estava pensando nela? Como afirmava Hermione?

Ela não sabia nem o que iria dizer, mas quando viu já estava nas portas do saguão de entrada.

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

Ela estava andando, na chuva, quando viu o garoto, de braços abertos com a chuva caindo em cima dele.

- Harry! – Ela disse, mas o garoto não ouviu, ela chegou mais perto.

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defy_

- Harry. – Ela colocou sua mão no ombro dele.

- Gina? – Ele virou depois que sentiu a mão no seu ombro.

- Bem eu... Eu... – Ela começou a falar só que por um momento tudo que conseguia ver eram aquelas duas esmeraldas que ele tinha no lugar dos olhos.

- Gina... Por que, afinal, você está aqui? Tão perto assim eu posso acabar cometendo um erro.

- É esse mesmo erro que eu estou preste a cometer. – ela respondeu.

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Ele se aproximou lentamente para depois envolvê-la em um beijo.  
Os dois ficaram ali, em baixo da chuva onde mais nada importava, só importava é que os dois estavam juntos enfim.

_I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin  
O-ooh_

_'cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind_

- Harry eu… - Ela começou a falar, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Não fale agora... – Disse ele para depois beija-la de novo.

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_Rain fall down  
I'm coming clean  
Rain fall down  
I hear  
Rain Fall Down  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming..._

- Eu te amo. – Disse ele simplesmente depois de beijá-la.

- Você não sabe há quanto tempo eu quero ouvir isso, pois pra mim, sempre foi assim. – Ela disse e os dois ficaram abraçados na chuva.

_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean _

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams (I'm coming clean)  
Let it wash away  
My sanity (I'm coming clean)  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder (Let the rain fall)  
I wanna scream (Let the rain fall)  
Let the rain fall down (Let the rain fall)  
I'm coming clean...

- Gina? – ele disse.

- O quê? – Ela perguntou e voltou a encarar as duas esmeraldas verdes.

- Não acha melhor voltarmos? – Ele perguntou.

- Não, vamos ficar aqui. – Ela disse e os dois continuaram lá, abraçados, em baixo da chuva grossa que caia sendo gravados por um câmera man e uma autora que chorava com a cena.

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning_

Depois de um tempo, os dois voltaram abraçados para o castelo, prontos e dispostos a ouvir quantos comentários fosse preciso; pelo menos estavam juntos.

* * *

**Nha... penúltimo capp minha genteee  
eu coloquei a música Come Clean da Hilary Duff por que eu estava ouvindo ela enquanto escrevia e bem... na minha opinião ficou perfeitaaaaa!  
bem, MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS MINHA GENTE!  
aqui vai as respostas: **

Naty Gryffindor: nha, era pra se engraçado mesmooooo! x) minhas intromissões é? eu amo me meter mesmo!  
eu espero que vc tenha gostado desse cap pq eu... ah, eu GOSTO MUITOOOO DO RON viuu?  
eu só acho que PRECISA de alguém nas fics pra deixar sem graça, ou pelo menos EU PRECISO avacalhar com alguém  
mas eu, tbm, me mato de rir, só coloco as coisas pra avacalhar mesmo  
gosto muitoo? me deixa muitoooo feliz! de nada pela review  
beijooos

Ane Malfoy: o próximo sim, é o último capítulo, mas non se preocupe pois eu estou planejando uma continuação para a fic  
que bom q vc está gostando viu? me deixa muito feliz e mais motivada a escrever a continuação  
hum, digamos que o próximo capítulo, eu sugiro q vc se prepare na hora de ler o poema do Neville, pq, bem, eu não asseguro nada...  
xDDD  
beijoos

Mrs. Granger Weasley: olha, eu não faço por mal viu? eu gosto MUITO do Rony, mas eu gosto muito de avacalhar com ele também!  
mais eu avacalho sempre com alguém nas minhas fics, por exemplo na minha long T/L eu avacalho com o Tiago o tempo todo!  
mas tudo bem, cada um tem a sua opinião e eu achei certo vc impor a sua, mesmo assim, obrigado pelo review  
beijos

Rafinha Potter Weasley: atualizado! como vc pediu! viu? que bom q vc tá gostando viu? me motiva a continuar escrevendo  
eu dei uma olhadinha no seu profile, e vi q vc gosta de fics James/Lily, se vc quiser, passa nas minhas fics e leia a minha one-shot ou a minha long! muitooos beijos e obrigado pela reviews!

.Miss.H.Granger.: nha, minhas crises são mesmo hilárias! eu sei! - nha, além de tudo ainda sou modesta pra caramba viu?  
nha, brincadeira viu? espero q vc tenha gostadoo do capítulo e tbm: eu AMEI escrever a parte do chute do Malfoy!  
beijos

Lilys Riddle: oiii xD  
é verdade, mas dessa vez, o camera man conseguiu flagar Harry e Ron no dormitóriooo!  
a mione é mto esperta mesmo ;D  
beijoos e obrigado por ler  
**  
Bem minha gente, próximo é o último não é mesmo?  
- chorando - mas non se preocupem que VAI TER CONTINUAÇÃO  
sim, sim, vcs acham que eu iria priva-los da minha adorável presença?  
ou dos meus comentários insuperáveis?  
enganadoooos!  
xDD próximo cap eu dou o resumo ok, eu acho que ele vem na quarta ou na quinta, dependendo do meu estado espírito e emocional, não depende se eu vou estar viva depois das aulas!  
mtooos beijos e obrigado a todos que comentam! e aos que não comentam tbm por ler!  
beijooos**


	6. A rua, ops, castelo dos poetas

_**Gente, eu acho que o meu PC tá com problema... juro, eu tentei postar a fic 3 vezes hj e não consegui... deve ser da minha cabeça... rs... último cap pra vcs moçada! ;D**_

_

* * *

_

Dicionário dos Insultos  
by Mily McMilt

_Capítulo 5__

* * *

_

_A rua, ops, castelo dos Poetas;_

Finalmente, chegara o dia em que os alunos do sexto ano iriam "declamar" seus poemas.

Vejamos as performances dos nossos protagonistas; vamos, primeiro ver o discurso do Diretor Alvo Dumbledore;

- Meus caros alunos, hoje teremos uma noite de poetas, uma noite onde alguns alunos talentosos, ou não, irão apresentar seus poemas, os alunos do sexto ano. – Disse o diretor sorridente – Sim, poemas, uma das grandes artes trouxas, versos, rimas ou não, que podem demonstrar sentimentos, podem fazer com que alguém se apaixone sem precisar usar uma poção do amor. – Ele olhou para um grupo de quartanistas – Mas bem, vamos começar, o primeiro aluno será... Neville! Neville Longbottom, suba aqui!

Neville que estava mais pálido do que costume subiu tremendo até onde Dumbledore estava, e, olhando para uma loira da Corvinal que seria Luna Lovegood, começou a declarar:

_Como a lua, ela brilha, intensifica, impressiona,_

_Todos a sua volta,_

_Com seu brilho ela conseguiu,_

_Me conquistar, me fazer sentir,_

_Sentimentos e emoções,_

Ele fez uma pausa e Draco Malfoy se controlava para não rir, assim como outros alunos da Sonserina. Também, não é todo dia que o Neville se declara abertamente para uma garota.

_Com seus hábitos e gostos_

_Diferentes ela sempre tem assunto,_

_Ela é alguém que eu admiro,_

_Pela boa vontade quando está com os amigos,_

_Pelo bom senso, pelo brilho que ela exalta,_

_Luna, eu perguntou:_

_Quer ser minha, loirinha?_

Neville olhou esperançoso para Luna que assentia com cabeça e corou fortemente, ficou mais vermelho que os cabelos do Rony.

Bem, não é que depois de cinco minutos de aplausos (Sim senhores! Longbottom levou cinco minutos de aplausos) ele e Luna estavam de mãos dadas.

- Bem, o amor é lindo, então vamos aplaudir a senhorita Parvati Pátil.

Então depois de se apresentarem Parvati, Simas, Dino chegou a vez de Harry que declamou um poema muito, hã, estranho sobre Quadribol que, por acaso o nosso câmera man dormiu filmando e a autora não prestou muita atenção por que, era chato. e o do Ron? bem, digamos que foi simplesmente, Chatérrimo, o nome era Coisas que eu Odeio no Mundo, só sei que começa com "lição de casa" e termina com "você sabe quem" por que a autora e o camera man estavam ocupados observando o óleo do cabelo do Snape.

- Agora, uma salva de palmas para a senhorita Hermione Granger! – Disse o professor energeticamente.

Hermione foi para o "palco" respirou fundo três vezes e começou.

- Esse poema é para uma pessoa que... Bem, ela vai saber quem é, o nome é Dicionário dos Insultos.

_Não importa o que eu faça,_

_Ou tente fazer,_

_Só sei que mesmo que eu te repudie_

_Mesmo que eu diga que te odeio_

_Mesmo que eu te odeie_

Ela olhou fixamente para Rony e continuou.

_Só engano a mim mesma_

_Só sei que esse instante_

_Tudo que posso tentar fazer é te entender_

_Diz que me ama, mas me ignora_

_Diz que me odeia e me faz sofrer_

_Eu preferia o passado, aquele que não existia amor_,

Ela fez mais uma pausa e percebeu que todos os presentes olhavam para Rony também.

_Preferia bem mais não passar por isso,_

_Preferia que nunca tivéssemos nos encontrado, mas,_

_Mas, agora é tarde demais,_

_Uma coisa que nem recitar um dicionário dos insultos pode fazer,_

_É me fazer parar de gostar de você._

Ela parou esperando que ninguém aplaudisse, mas, de pé, toda a Grifinória, Corvinal (Com exceção da Padma Pátil) e Lufa-Lufa aplaudiram juntamente com os professores, mas ela só tinha olhos para um garoto ruivo, que estava ligeiramente corado.

- Obrigado. – Ela agradeceu triste por Rony não ter tomado nenhuma reação e quando voltou para a mesa da Grifinória, Rony levantou-se e a beijou.

Bem, digamos que toda a Grifinória aplaudia debilmente, junto com um pessoal da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal.

- Harry! Eu disse pra você nunca duvidar da intuição feminina. – Disse Gina puxando o garoto e imitando o casal de amigos.

- Bem... Isso eu já aprendi. – Disse ele olhando para o casal de amigos perplexo. – E eu que achava que aqueles dois nunca dariam certo... Gina, você não quer substituir a Trelawney?

- Será que nós os atrapalhamos? – Perguntou Gina divertida.

- Hum... Eles merecem o momento de glória deles não? – Perguntou Harry puxando a namorada pra longe.

- Bem... Sim, acho que vamos passar a andar com um casal meloso de agora em diante não? – Perguntou Gina levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Acho que sim... Mas será que eles são essas coisas de "meu xuxuzinho" e tal? – Perguntou o nosso herói.

- Olha Harry, eu acho que eles são piores que a gente nesse termo... – Disse Gina rindo.

- É... Acho que não sou o único cara amarrado agora... – Disse Harry apontando para Neville e Luna de mãos dadas e depois para Rony e Mione.

- Qual o problema de estar amarrado? – Perguntou Gina encarando ele com uma cara de "Molly Weasley".

- Nenhum, desde que seja com a pessoa certa... – Disse o nosso herói passando o braço pela cintura da namorada. – É... Vamos andar em casais de agora em diante.

FIM... (será?)

* * *

**nha, último cap! eu tô feliz (pq a fic termino) e triste (pq a fic termino) eu sou uma confusão à parte, vai entende...  
bem minha gente, linda, maravilhosa, tudo de bom (xD) deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam da minha fanfic, ou criticando tbm, os dois são bem vindos!  
e a fic terá continuação  
Dicionário dos Agrados:** Continuação de Dic. Insultos.Evolve Rony e Mione, Harry e Gina, gravidez, mães, futuros pais desesperados, desejos, tombos, crises,e a mesma autora metida de sempre ;D.(pós Hogwarts)  
**_Em Breve!   
_Resumito pra vcs! agora vamos aos reviews!**

Bruna Granger Potter: que bom q vc gostou! sim, sim, agora os dois finalmente estão juntos (lárgima) mas eles acham que vão se livrar de mim? não mesmo! espere até a continuação.  
bjooos

Ane Malfoy: vai ter continuação sim! visse o resumo não? que bom q vc gostou da fic, diga o q vc achou desse cap tbm  
hsuahsua  
bjooos

Lilys Riddle: nha, poiis é, o beijo debaixo da chuva me veio qdo eu tava ouvindo Come Clean da Hilary Duff, daí me veio a ideia e combino cm a musica, daí foi só tê saco pra escreve! e faça sim um cm a Lily e o James, vai fica meigooo! (olhos brilhando)  
nha, nha, espero q vc tenha curtido o cap, e simmmm a Mione é mtoo esperta, onde já se viu enganar um dos cameramen de hollywood?  
beijooos pra vc

Hope-W:nha, VAI TE CONTINUAÇÃO  
não precisa ficar triste! vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão fácil ;DDDD  
xDDD que bom, vc leu em um só dia? (emocionada) nossa... vlw msmoooo por comentar!  
beijooos pra vc e espero q tenha gostado do ultimo capp!

.Miss.H.Granger.: pois é né Miss H. Granger, o Rony nem pagou muitoooo mico, quem pagou mais foi o Neville!  
well, mais um final feliz, fico muitooo contente q tenha gostado viuu?  
beijooos pra vc!

**é isso aee pessoal, comentem e me digam o que acharam do ultimo capítulo tá?  
e realmente, assim q eu acabar de escrever as fics eu posto elas rapidinho (sim, estou trabalhando numa fic dos marotos (outra)  
e eu realmente estou um poço de idéias (várias fics ao mesmo tempo) intom. ELAS)  
bem pessoal, eu realmente estou feliz por ter concluido uma das minhas primeiras fics!  
muitoos beijos e leiam Gelado como a Neve, quente como o sol - minha mais nova One-Shot  
bjoooooooos e até a continuação!**


End file.
